Digimon Adventures: Rise of Zeromon
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: A new darkness are coming to threatening the digital world, and the Digimon Sovereign gather the warriors to fight again the approaching danger. But, is it the real danger? Or there's something even worse coming up? Multiverse with a lot of shipping...
1. Chapter 1 The Black Army

**The Black Army**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the STORYLINE.

This is a story that had been in my head for a while now... containing multiverse in the later chapter (if there's one).

I'll be continuing this if there's a good response, or if i got the inspiration...

Please rate and review

* * *

**A gust of wind blew through the sands under the dark sky and black sun. A march of Dark Digimon travelled in the middle of black desert. Started from the little child level to a massive Mega. Their eyes are glowing in the darkness, looking forward with so much determination. Their footsteps are heavy, creating a thunder like sounds and leave a hole like footprints on the sands . Each of them have a menacing aura around them, with their weapons on their hands, ready to fight whenever they need.**

**They're marching forward, walking thought every grains of black sands, the black sun scorching heat does not even slow them a bit even the black sandstorm doesn't seems to bother them. The army keeps on their march. They march without a rest, walking through the desert without anything stands on their way.**

**Leading them is a little figure, he looks really small compared to the massive army he lead. His small foot prints are immediately stomped away by the larger digimon behind him. He walks slowly, yet fast enough to not let the one behind him to slow down and match their pace with him.**

**They walk literally in the middle of nowhere, as much as their eyes can see there's only a black sands that spread to the horizon. Not even a single cactus, nor any living beings other than the army insight.**

**All of the sudden the march stopped.**

**The leading figure raised his hands, signaling the army to stop on their tracks. And the massive army obeyed in a seconds. The thundering sounds of the stampede quickly silenced until only the sounds of winds can be heard.**

**Each of them are waiting for the leader command in silence. After a few seconds, The silence are continuing without any sign of anything to appear.**

**And with a single signal from the leader, each one of the massive army raised their weapons and charged forwards. The winged one fly through carrying the others who can't fly, the four legged tank typed one rushing on ward with the others on his back. They're all shooting lasers and beams like no tomorrow to the enemy who's nowhere in sight. Not even a slight of doubt on their eyes as they keep attacking at nothing.**

**Or so it seems, a huge wave of black water stormed it's way to the army. The black water was so massive that it's almost like a black ocean it self coming to them. The army didn't fazed away, they keep on attacking and march forward, pushing back the wave to where it comes from.**

**The leader flew, accompanied by some menacing Digimon who looks like the generals of the army. Each one of them are Mega or at least an Ultimate without a doubt. They flew so fast that they reached the front line in no time. Charging directly to the ocean.**

**The generals started to attack on the leader mark. Each of Their attack was so strong it create a huge explosion, evaporating a portion of the black ocean. The advancing wave started to stopped coming and being pushed back.**

**The leader lead the army to form a formation, and the army obeyed. They spread out and form a line in front of the enemy, attacking it with out any mercy and without any missed spot.**

**The black ocean keep pushed back as fast as they appeared. Trying to put up some fight, From the black ocean came out an army of dark creatures that looks like a scubamon and some other digimon, but they were immediately obliterated by the army attack without even able to fight.**

**Soon enough, a dark lake that's still gushing out some black water was the only thing remains from the dark ocean. It has been surrounded by the army that still attacking it without any mercy.**

**The leader and the generals are looking from the sky, The winner has been decided, but they're still on alert as they know the tides of battlefield can be changed at any moment.**

**The leader who almost not moving at all twitched and looked around, his generals know that their leader has sensed something drawing near. They surround him in a defensive formation and started to charge their attack, ready to take on the unknown enemy.**

**They can feel the sands shaking. Something came and it's without doubt a big one.**

**The leader twitched again, and screamed in some unknown language, but the message are clear, he's telling the army to fall back as fast as they can. His voice are thundering in the battlefield, even the sounds of battle cry and explosion didn't stop his voice from reaching every bit of his army.**

**The army didn't question his decision for even one bit, even thought they're almost win, they didn't hesitated to throw it away and pulled back under the leader command.**

**All of the sudden, a red liquid gushed out from the sands, swallowing up the dark ocean remains and anything near it. The red liquid keep gushing out and up to the sky, making it looks more like a pillar. Had the army didn't fall back they would be a victim of the red liquid.**

**The world they're at are completely in black and white. And if out of nowhere came out a red, there's no way that thing could be good.**

**The leader making a hand gesture, telling the army to resume the attack.**

**The army stopped their retreat and started to attack the red liquid. Unlike the dark ocean, the red liquid put up more fight, as an army started to came out of it. Most of them meet the same fate as the dark ocean army. But the stronger one managed to survive and attacking the front line.**

**The generals and the mega levels are advancing to took them on and protect the front line.**

**The leader flew onward, flying to the center of the red liquid. He charged his attack and shooting a thunder to the red liquid, as he shouted his technique name.**

**"MAGICAL GAME!"**

* * *

Hikari woke up from her dreams, Panting and sweating. She saw that dreams again, the same dreams she saw for the past few days. It's always the same dream with a slight change. About a march of dark digimon army against the dark ocean, the red liquid and the monsters that came out of it. She wasn't even sure those things are digimon or not.

At first, there's only one digimon, the leader. But by the time passing by, their number increased. Sometimes they lose some of their friend, sometimes there's some internal fighting. But their enemy didn't change. The dark ocean and the red liquid.

She tried to get up and sit on the corner of the bed, trying to think about the situation.

The dark ocean she saw is most definitely the same dark ocean which trying to take her a few years back. She don't know about it's connection to the the dark desert, the red liquid nor the army of digimon that fight those things.

Sensing her uneasiness, Tailmon woke up and brushed her eyes lazily.

"Hikari? What's wrong? Another nightmare?" The little cat digimon asked her partner.

Hikari looked at her partner and rubbed her fur gently, making her purred in delight.

"No… it's okay, sorry to make you worried…" she said

Tailmon know she lied, but she don't want to push her to telling her, so she stayed quiet and pretending to believe her excuse.

Hikari didn't tell anyone about her dreams yet. She's not sure about it's true nature yet. Yes, It's scary, it feels menacing, but she feels safe. Different from when the dark ocean trying to take her, the army didn't seems to hold any bad intention to her. In fact, it seems almost as if they're trying to protect her.

Hikari let out a deep sight and let her self fall to the bed.

She don't understand anything, but she knows one thing, that little figure who lead the army, she know that voice, she know that attack. She knows him. He's someone who's really important to her and Tailmon. A friend they lost in battle years ago. The one they owe their life to him. The one who protected them.

" … Wizardmon…"


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Home

**I'm Home**

**I don't own any Digimon….**

* * *

It has been a few years since the last battle against Belialvamdemon

It was a cold August morning, Hikari and Gatomon are walking together to the TV station. On her hands, Hikari carried a small bucket of flowers, while Gatomon carried some sweets. Both of them looks sad, just like they mourn for someone.

That day was Wizardmon's death memorial day.

Hikari and Tailmon always go to the Fuji TV station at 3rd August as their yearly routine. Year by year, the number of those who joined them keep decreasing. Even Taichi, Takeru and Daisuke who was with them last year didn't come. Taichi's busy with his work, Takeru and Daisuke are both having a tournament and can't come. Hikari and Tailmon didn't blame anyone for not coming, as both of them are the only one who truly accepted and trusted him as a friend.

Everyone are busy with their own lives, But not them, not today. Just for today, their lives are not theirs, if Wizardmon didn't protect them that day they would have been death. He's their friend, their savior. They're forever in debt to him.

In the front door, they met Takeru and Yamato's father, Mr. Ishida. He was waiting for them, as he knows that they always come at this day to mourn for their friend.

"Takeru didn't come with you?" He asked Hikari as he handed a visitor cards for both of them.

Hikari take the cards and wear it on her neck, Tailmon also did the same.

"Nope, he got an important match he can't leave. But he promised to catch up as soon as he finished."

"Important enough to leave his girlfriend alone? He really need to set his priorities right…" Mr. Ishida said jokingly.

Hikari let out a giggle. " Mr. Ishida… He's already kind enough to not forced me to watch his match today… He knows how important today is for me… and I'm glad to have someone as kind as him to be my boyfriend…"

Hikari and Takeru are dating for at least 2 years now, ever since they graduated from highschool, Much to Daisuke's disapproval. Anyone can see that They're such a good couple, Taichi and Yamato are even ready to call each other brother in law.

Mr. Ishida let a laugh of delight and patted her shoulder. "Can't wait to see you guys married…" he said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Let's talk about it after we graduated…"

After a few minutes of talking, They bit a good bye to Mr. Ishida and walked over to the elevator. They waved a bit to him before the elevator door closed. Usually Hikari would love to accompany him for a while longer. But not today, not here.

They ride the elevator in silence. Waiting till the elevator reached the highest floor and walked to the viewing platform.

They were standing in a circular room, with windows all over the wall and a desk with computer on the side. The walked over the window, opening it and carefully jumped outside.

The viewing platform are white, covered in a thin layer of snow. Memories suddenly flooded as they saw the nostalgic yet painful scenery. They're ready to cry at any minutes.

Hikari and Tailmon put their offerings on the ground, in the exact same spot where Wizardmon once stood and protected them with the cost of his live.

As they're mourning, they noticed the anomaly that started to happened around them. A dark fog started to gather at the viewing platform. The fog started to get thicker in each seconds and surrounding the entire viewing platform, spreading up and covering more and more of the TV Station. The sky on top the fog also started to darken up, and lightning and thunder roared on the sky.

As The fog spreading, The TV station was in chaos, electricity run wild, computers and equipment started to move on their own. The dark shadows appeared on every TV programs, just like a few years ago but this time the shadows are different and there's a whole lot of it.

Before long, the shadow started to move out side the TV shows, crawling on the wall, on the ceiling, on the floor even on people body. Everyone in the TV Station get freaked out and run for their lives, abandoning all their works.

People outsides the TV station also start to notice as the shows run wild

In a minutes, more people started to notice the dark fog and gathered on the TV station, trying to see and recording what happened there.

Taichi was still on his office when one of his colleague got a clear view of the dark fog from their office windows. He was freaked out as he knows that Hikari was in there. And run outside with Agumon, completely forgot about his works. He's still being an over protective brother after all these years. He contacted all of the Chosen children to gather, hoping there's nothing bad happened to his sister.

The dark fog formed a sphere of darkness, with a zap of electricity here and there. Preventing anyone who tried to get closer.

Soon enough the sphere covered the entire abandoned TV station. Preventing anyone to see what's happening inside. A zap of electricity zapping from the sphere, shocking some people who're too close and destroying their electronic device.

Hikari and Tailmon quickly looking at their surrounding, something dark will come. As the children of light she can sense the darkness getting closer and closer. She noticed how big the darkness this time. It's something even darker than all their past enemy combined. But there's another thing she noticed, it doesn't feels dangerous or menacing at all. Instead, she feels save as if something warm was hugging them.

"KABOOOMMMM! "

All of a sudden, a big dark lightning storm started to striking down in front of them, right on the place where wizardmon death. Creating a lot of little explosion on the spot.

Hikari and Tailmon were taken back by the event, they was thrown away a few meters away due to the explosion's wind force. A smoke generated from where the thunder strike, seems like the thunder and explosion just now created a fire.

Then there's that sound.

Hikari know that sounds, the sounds of a lot of things walking. She heard it every night, she heard it over and over again until she get used to it. The dark army foot steps.

The Dark smoke started to clear up, and from it surfacing an army of Dark Digimon. All seems to be kinda wounded, they looks like just out from a battle fields. They're swarming up around the TV station, destroying most of the buildings for an extra space. Covered by the dark sphere, they're totally unnoticed by the people outside.

Hikari and Tailmon's eyes widened in shock.

They recognized some of the Dark Digimon, Piedmon, Pinochimon, Metal Seadramon, Etemon, Apocalymon, Ladydevimon, Mummymon and Arukenimon, even BlackWargreymon. Other than them there's still a lot of other digimon who's on par or even stronger than the one mentioned before.

The army was so massive that even the Dark Masters army looks like a school bully compared to them. And to make it worse, the mentioned Dark Masters are member of the army.

Tailmon quickly stood in front of Hikari to protected her, both of them are ready to fight.

But then, they noticed somethings weird, the army didn't show any malice towards them, they're even looked at them with respect. They started to move and opened a path for someone, a tiny little figure compared to the Digimons around him walks forward. Hikari and Tailmon didn't notice him before, as His presence are being completely hidden by his army shadow.

Hikari started to remember her dream, about the massive dark army. She realized that the army in front of them and the one in her dreams are exactly the same army. And if it's the same as her dreams, then the one who lead them is him. Hikari can feels that her fear started to disappeared from her, and being replaced by hope. The same are also applied to Tailmon, she noticed the silhouette as someone she know s best.

Stood there, Leading the massive army of dark digimon was someone they knew. Some one they owe a lot.

Hikari closed her mouth with her hands in disbelieved. It looks exactly like her dreams. And she pray for it's not another dreams.

He stepped forwards, and give a warm smile at them. A smile they remember best.

"I'm Home…."

* * *

**Reviews are really appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3 The Shocking Reunion

**The Shocking Reunion**

**I don't own anything besides the plot...**

* * *

"I'm Home…." That one sentence keep repeating in Hikari and Tailmon's head.

It's their old Wizardmon, in flesh! He's alive! The same blue wizard with his yellow staff and green eyes.

They can't believe their eyes. Are they hallucinating due to the dark fog? Enemy's hypnotism? Or they're just dreaming? None of it matter now, and if it's indeed a dream, they don't want to wake up. They don't want him to go anymore, even if he's not real.

Hikari and Tailmon can't hold up their tears any longer. They run at him, ignoring the condition they're in right now. Wizardmon do the same and run towards them with an open hands, ready to hug them.

The dark army do nothing but to watch their leader. You can't sense any kind of malice from them. Even thought they're an enemy in the past, they don't seems to hold a grudge or anything. On the contrary, they seems like they're happy for their leader. Some even smiling and some others are cheering and congratulate them.

They doesn't even look like a dark digimon anymore, just like an old friends in a reunion.

* * *

Outside of the dark sphere, a lot of curious people have gathered at the TV station. The police have to put up a barricade to prevent the crowds from coming to close.

**WHITE STATUE!**

**PIXIE BOMB!**

Some Gargoylemon and Pixiemon owned by the police officers trying to break their way in. But the dark fog prevent them from entering for even an inch. Not even attacking it make any difference.

"Try again! If we attacked at the same time there might be an opening!" One of the police officer said. The others nodded and started to focusing their attack.

But there's no difference.

Some audience who has confident with their Digimon partner strength started to offering their help and joined to attack. A lot of adult level and some ultimate joined. Such as Ninjamon, Meteormon, Skullmeramon and MetalTyranomon. All of them working on together, and created a bit opening on the dark sphere, but it quickly closing up.

"Damn! we need more fire powers! Is there any Mega here?" the Metal tyranomon's partner asked.

"No way! Mega's are really really rare you know! You can't expect a normal civilian like us to have one..." The SkullMeramon's partner replied.

"Who cares! Just keep attacking! Ninjamon!" The Ninjamon's partner ordered his digimon to attack. The others shrugged, they didn't have any choice.

**GAIA FORCE!**

All of the sudden, a dense fireball flew to the dark sphere and create a big explosion uncompared to the earlier attack. Throwing away those who stand near it. Everyone attention are immidiaetly shifted to the attacker.

An orange armored dragon man Digimon are floating on the sky. On his back there's a man on his early 20 in suit. He ordered his partner to attack again, and the digimon started to gather some energy and created another fireball.

**GAIA FORCE!**

Another explosion happened and created a little opening on the dark sphere.

"Now! Wargreymon! CHARGE!" He screamed.

"Okay Taichi!" Wargreymon flew to the opening in high speed and spin his body like a drill.

**GREAT TORNADO!**

Wargreymon crashed to the dark sphere and managed to penetrated it a bit. But soon enough his spin stopped and he was being repelled back by a strong force of the dark sphere. Both of them are thrown to the ground. And the hole started to closing up.

"Taichi! You okay?" Wargreymon quickly stands and asked his partner in worries. It seems like he has not receive any vital damage.

"Ugh… Remind me next time….. to jumped off before you use that again…" Taichi said, seems a bit dizzy and trying not to vomit.

**(Flash Back)**

Taichi run outside of his office together with Agumon. He was almost forgot that today is Wizardmon's death anniversary and Hikari always stay there to mourn untill late at night. Meaning, she's still there. Inside that black sphere.

His Over protective Brother instinct kicked in.

He grab his key in his pocket and jumped to his car, followed by Agumon. He started the engine, stomped the gas and rushed his car to the TV station.

"I hope she's okay… " He said worriedly, praying in his heart that there's nothing bad happened to his sister.

"Don't worry Taichi… Mr. Ishida is usually accompanied her… she should be okay…" Agumon tried to reassured his partner.

Taichi smiled a bit, "Thanks agumon.. " A second later, his phone ring. Agumon takes it and give it to his partner. "Hello?" Taichi answered.

"Taichi! " Mr. Ishida voice can be heard from the other side. He sounded worry and tired. Taichi has a bad feeling about this. "Thanks God! The cellphone finally working after I get away from it for a mile…" His heavy breathing can be heard all over the conversation. Seems like he has to run quite far away since all electronic device near the TV station are either fried up by the lightning, or not functioning.

"Mr. Ishida! Is Hikari with you?" Taichi asked.

"No… she was just go to the viewing platform when it was all happened. I tried to go and get her, but the elevators are not functioning and and a dark shadow is blocking the stairs. I can't contact her either!"

Taichi turned pale. Something bad happening, and his sister is in danger.

"I have contacted Takeru and Yamato… they should be here so-" Mr. Ishida continued but was cut in the middle. Seems like the effects of dark sphere is spreading even more.

Taichi trying to think 's a dark sphere, and based on their experience anything Dark has always been an enemy. And Hikari are the child of Light, darkness natural enemy! She's in danger

He should hurry, Takeru and Yamato should have been called the other chosen children. All he has to do now is to go there quickly.

Taichi speed up his car even more and drifting around the corner. But then there's a pile up of car blocking his way. He quickly shift his leg to the brake and stopped the car. It was a close call, had he's too late even for a second, they'll be crashed to the car in front of them.

There's a heavy traffic jam in front of him and a several car crash, complete with some people fighting each other. Taichi looked up, the traffic light is in chaos, seems like the dark sphere have started to affected the city's electronics.

"DAMMIT! " Taichi screamed in frustration, he opened his car door and run outside. "AGUMON! Let's go!"

"Roger!" His digimon partner started to shine.

"AGUMON! WARP DIGIVOLVE! TOO! WARGREYMON!" the rookie reptilian digimon digivolved to his mega form. Taichi jumped to his back, and Wargreymon flew as fast as he can.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Taichi Kamiya I presume?" A n officer approached him. He's around 20 years with a black hair.

Taichi looked at him and realizing who it is, " KEN! Long time no see! Taichi said while hugging his old friend.

"Long time no see Tai… Normally I would say you're under arrest for illegal Mega digivolving, but unfortunately we have a situation. You should warned people you'll attack first you know…."

"Yes! Yes… I know… but I have my special right as one of the original chosen children you know… Now let's attack again!"

"Taichi… I believe we should call for back up… 1 Mega doesn't seems to be able to break through… we might need Metal garurumon and Imperialdramon and if things go bad, we might even need Omegamon…"

"MY SISTER IS IN THERE! FOR GOD SAKE! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO WAIT? " Taichi screamed in frustration. Usually, Taichi is a dependable leader, but messed up with his sister and he will be a overprotective brother who won't even hesitate to Gaia Force anyone who bother his sister. They're all an adult now, but somethings just didn't change. "Ken! We don't know what's happening yet, and she might be in danger! And you told me to wait?"

"I understand you're worried, Hikari's also a dear friend to me you know? But even your attack just now didn't succeeded isn't it? We should wait for back up… " Ken tried to reasoning the furious overprotective brother.

"Sir… no electronic device are functional…" one of his subordinate said.

"Oh right… Now what're we gonna do?"

"Mr. Ishida said that he already told Takeru and Yamato about the situation, so i guess they'll inform the others, you're right... Maybe we should wait for back up..." Taichi seems to give up and decided to following Ken's advice.

Ken patted Taichi's shoulder, " Yes, Tailmon's besides her isn't she, i'm sure she can protect Hikari from anything inside that..."

"Hikari... i hope you're okay..." Taichi looked up with a worried face.

* * *

Wizardmon run towards Hikari and Tailmon, he can't believe this day finally came. He can't believe the day he'll met them again. He missed them a lot, and Judging from Hikari's appearance, it can be safely assumed that it has been quite a long time has passed since he last met them. And He's happy.

Just before he can reached them, before he can embrace the one he love, he twitched. Some of his generals noticed it and instantly raised their weapons, They quickly scanned their surrounding, trying to find any possible threat that might endanger them, just like they used to they can't found anything.

Wizardmon stretched his arm as far as he can, and With a quick jump he pushed them both away from him.

Hikari, Tailmon and everyone who watched them were surprised by his action, but they're all even more surprised to what happened next.

A big mechanical hand appeared out of the thin air and crushed him out instantly. Killing the Wizard right on the spot.

His body pieces are scattered around, blood gushed out from the dead body, some of the blood

Everyone on the scene can't hide their surprise and horror as Wizardmon being crushed to pieces just right in front of Hikari and Tailmon.

Both of the girls stared at the horrible state Wizardmon in.

"no… NOOOOOOOOO!" They're both cried and screamed as hard as they can.


End file.
